


Lush

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Xhaira's not a WoL here but it still stands as a tag, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Aurion keeps coming back to a hidden pond to see the creature that lives in the water.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Character(s)
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lush

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Mermaid AU. Nothing really happens tho lol. It ends a little abruptly.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The first time Aurion saw the creature living in the hidden forest pond, he’d only seen a portion of their arm as they dove back down into the water. He’d found this particular hidden field and pond on accident, following the kitten he was fostering when it went sprinting through the forest. He’d found the kitten meowing at the edge of the water, sniffing at the creature who then startled it in their rush to hide from Aurion’s sudden arrival.

The second time he became certain of the creature’s existence was when he’d returned to that field and pond to work. It was so beautiful and peaceful that Aurion had taken to sitting there while he worked on his botanical drawings. Ripples in the water followed by hurried scattering of the creature when he approached the pond -- and the sight of a long tail attached to a human torso -- was all Aurion needed to see to know he was not dealing with a swimmer or a fish. 

Determined to figure out what it was, Aurion took to returning there whenever he could, and today would be no different. He settled himself in the lush, green field, setting his belongings far away enough from the edge of the water to not have a mishap. Putting pen to paper, he began to illustrate some of the plants spread out over the clearing. 

About three quarters of a bell into his work, Aurion glanced up towards the water and startled. A head of black hair was sticking part way out of the water. Wide, red eyes stared at him, widening further once they realized Aurion had noticed them. If he moved, the person would likely dive back into the water again, so Aurion slowly looked back down at his sketchbook and began working once more. 

A few more moments went by and Aurion glanced up to check the water. The person had crept closer to the land’s edge, arms folded on the shore and their chin on their forearms as they watched him. Aurion decided to take a chance. 

“Hello. My name is Aurion. Is this your pond? Your home?”

The person turned their head to the side, a confused expression on their face. They must not understand his words. Before Aurion could repeat his words, the sky suddenly opened up. 

“Ack!” Aurion hurriedly closed and packed up his sketchbook; it would do him no good if it were to get soaked. When he turned back to the person in the water, intending to say goodbye before  _ he  _ got soaked, he noticed that they’d lifted themselves out of the water more so that they were sitting on the shore and their tail now visible. 

Aurion was looking at an honest to gods merman right now.


End file.
